Dani's Day Out
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: When Dani, the female version of Davis, overhears her friends talking about her, she runs off. Later, she goes to the arcade and tries to win a prize. What else will happen on her day out?


**A/N: I don't usually write about the Digidestined humans, but today didn't feel like an ordinary day. Hopefully, they'll act at least somewhat accurately.**

The food court was having quite a bit of business today. It may have been because it was the weekend, or maybe it was because of the good weather outside, raising everyone's spirits and leading some of them to go to the mall. It may have even been because of some other factor, or a combination of factors. Regardless, there were a lot of people in the food court, and that led to a lot of long waits in line.

Among the people in line for one food stall were a girl named KT and a boy named Karl. Fortunately for them, they were at the front of the line, and happened to be ordering their food at the moment. Soon enough, they both got their food, and they left the line to walk to a table where their friends were waiting for them.

"KT! Karl!" a purple-haired boy yelled, waving. He was sitting next to a short-haired brunette girl.

KT and Karl walked up the two and took a seat at the table.

"Hi, Terry. Hi, Jody," Karl said. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine," Jody said. "And you?"

"We're good," KT said.

For a few minutes, the four of them took time eating their food. Soon, Terry decided it was time to bring something up.

"You guys remember what we're doing tonight, right?" he asked.

KT nodded. "We're having a surprise party for Dani."

They all thought about their friend, and how she helped lead them to victory against evil digimon. Now, on Dani's birthday, it was time to return the favor.

"Tia and I have been setting things up for the party all day," Karl said. "When Dani sees what we have for her, she'll be so happy!"

"And Kendra told me that she found a cake," KT said. "It's at Tia's place right now."

"Perfecto!" Terry said. "So what kinds of stuff do you have ready for her?"

"We probably shouldn't talk about it out loud like this," Jody said. "Dani might be here, and maybe she'll overhear us."

As a matter of fact, that was exactly what had happened; their friend Dani happened to be walking by, and while she couldn't hear their full conversation due to the noise in the food court, she was able to make out snippets of it.

"They're planning a surprise for me?" she said to herself. "Better get outta here so I don't spoil it!"

With that, Dani quickly left the food court, and made her way to a different part of the mall. When she was sure that her friends couldn't see her, she decided to go on a walk through the mall and find something to do.

"What should I do today...?" she asked herself.

Before she could think of different things to do, her phone started to ring. She moved into a nearby clothing store out of everyone's way so she could take the call. "Hello?"

"Is that you, Dani?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Kendra?"

"Yes, it's me. Do you want to spend some time at the arcade?"

"The one here at the mall?"

"Yes."

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll meet you there!"

After they said bye and ended the call, Dani made her way to the arcade.

When she got there, she saw Kendra standing near the entrance, waving at her.

"Hi!" Dani said.

"I bought some tokens for both of us," Kendra said, handing her a small bag. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!"

They walked through the arcade, looking at all the different games. There were sports games, crane games, classic arcade games, rhythm games, and even games where patrons could win tickets and redeem them for prizes at a prize counter. As they walked around, something caught Dani's eye and she ran up to it.

"Kendra! You gotta check this out!" she said.

Kendra quickly walked up to her. "What's going on...oh, wow!"

The thing that caught Dani's eye was a crane game. However, it was a very special crane game; all of the plushies inside were modeled after the digimon partners of the Digidestined.

Dani was grinning. "What do you think? You wanna win one for our friends?"

"It's worth a try," Kendra said. "But we probably shouldn't spend too many tokens here; there are a lot of games here that I want to play."

"Yeah."

Dani inserted a token into the machine and grabbed the joystick. She maneuvered the crane for a few seconds before pressing the button on top, and the crane descended into the assortment of plushies. After a second, the crane came up, gripping a Patamon plushie by the paw.

"Come on, come on..." Dani said, watching the crane carry the plushie. Unfortunately, the crane wasn't holding on strongly enough, and the Patamon plushie fell back into the pile.

"Aw!" the girls groaned as the crane returned to its original position.

"Here, let me try," Kendra said, inserting a token into the machine. She ended up similarly failing to capture a Tentomon plushie.

"Ah, well, we have the real ones anyway," Dani said. "So what other games did you wanna play?"

"Well..." Kendra began as the two girls walked elsewhere.

**Later...**

The arcade machine returned to its attract mode as Dani and Kendra got up from their seats.

"That was fun!" Dani said.

"It sure was," Kendra said. "So, since we're out of tokens, what do you want to do now?"

Before Dani could say anything, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Karl was trying to call her.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said before heading into the bathroom. Once she was there, she answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dani?" Karl said. "Is this you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You see, Tia and I were going to have a movie night," Karl began. "However, our TV stopped working for some reason. We asked all our friends to come over and help us figure out the problem, and we're wondering if you and Kendra could help out too."

"Sure," Dani said. "I'll go see if Kendra's up to it, and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After hanging up, Dani left the bathroom and met up with Kendra. "Tia and Karl are having TV trouble at their place and they want us to help."

Kendra seemed to falter for a second, but then realization hit her and she said, "Okay, let's go."

As they left the mall, they heard a male voice calling out to them.

"Dani! Kendra!"

It was none other than Jon, Dani's older brother, and he looked happy to see them. He walked up to them with some shopping bags and asked, "Where are you going?"

"The Kamiyas' place," Dani said. "They wanted us to help with their TV trouble."

"I can give you a lift there if you want," Jon said. "I'm done with my shopping anyway."

"Cool! Thanks!" Dani said. The three of them got into Jon's car and they headed off to the Kamiyas' place.

When they got there, Jon and Kendra left the car first.

"We'll go in first just to make sure everything is okay," Jon said.

At this point, Dani couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "It's TV trouble! You're acting like there's an evil digimon on the loose!"

"Well, we just want to make sure. Don't we, Kendra?" Jon asked, and Kendra nodded.

"We'll let you know what's going on in a little bit," Kendra said as she and Jon made their way to the door. When they entered, Dani pulled out her phone and started waiting. After a minute, she received a text message from Kendra: "The TV's fine. Come in and watch some movies!"

Dani left the car and went up to the Kamiyas' door. She opened the door and walked inside the dark front room, feeling for a light switch. "Why is it so dark in-"

_Click._

"Surprise!"

"Whoa!" Dani yelled, looking around at everyone and everything that greeted her. Aside from Jon and Kendra, Dani saw that Tia, Matilda, Sora, Izzy, Jo, Mickey, Terry, Karl, Jody, and KT were there, as were everyone's digimon partners. The room was decorated in oranges and blues, and a large banner reading "Happy Birthday Dani!", with the symbols of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on either side, was hanging from the ceiling.

"You like it?" Tia asked. "Our TV's fine, by the way."

"Wow...this is..." Dani began. "This is awesome! Thanks, everyone!"

"Thank _you_, Dani," KT said. "You did a lot to help us out! I mean, if it weren't for you, we'd probably still be in Lilithmon's illusion world!"

"Aw, come on, KB!" Dani said, earning a chuckle from the other partygoers. "We all did it together!"

"Yeah, but you still helped us out," Terry said. "But enough about that. Who wants to party?"

"I know I do!" Dani said, grinning.

And for the rest of the day, everyone celebrated Dani's birthday.

**A/N: Okay, show of hands: who thought that when I said "Female!Davis overhears her friends talking about her" I meant that they were insulting her? I've complained about this in the past, so...middle-of-May Fools, I guess?**

**And I also thought, "How come Davis is the only one who gets to be female? Why don't the others join the Rule 63 fun more often?" Thus, we have this. Like I said, I don't write for the humans very often, so forgive me if the characterizations are a little shaky. I...hope you liked my parody, I guess? (nervous laugh)**


End file.
